


Blindness

by SunFallDown



Category: Lamento -BEYOND THE VOID-
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 23:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13134144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunFallDown/pseuds/SunFallDown
Summary: Shui visits Leaks, like he always does, and while Leaks isn't technicallysick,somethingdidhappen, and Shui is always willing to help his dearest friend.





	Blindness

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, for once, I'm not really aware of how I should tag this fic, or title it, or make a summary for it, sorry ;;;  
> So, once again, I'm participating on the Lamento Secret Santa, and this time I'm making a gift for xervexagon on tumblr! They asked for something either AsaKono or ShuiLeaks, and I tried to make something in between daily-occurrences and fluff, but I didn't have the time to beta-read it, so, sorry about that ;;; I hope you enjoy it either way, happy holidays!!!

Shui knocked the door as usual.

“Leeeaaaks,” he called, “it’s me! I brought some fruits and a present for you! Can I come in?”

He patiently waited for an answer, gently swaying his hips to the melody he hummed.

There was no answer, so he called again, “Leeeaaaks, did you hear me?”

As Shui waited, he started fidgeting with the basket where he carried the food. _I wonder if he’s in there_ , Shui thought, _I could barge in and check by myself. But, Leaks usually gets angry when I just barge in without his permission. Should I wait around here and see if he ever opens the door? I could play him a song to convince him! Or, maybe he’s not even here and I should come again some other time…_

“It’s open,” Leaks said from inside.

Shui almost jumped in surprise. So, Leaks was inside there after all! It wasn’t usual that Leaks would just let him in, let alone invite him in, so Shui felt a warm smile spreading across his cheeks as he let himself in. Maybe this was proof that Leaks was warming up to him, or that he wanted to spend some time with Shui! Oh gods, was this really happening?!

Shui’s optimistic inner thoughts almost instantly died as he realized the mess inside the house. Papers and broken glass pieces were spread across the floor, a big pool of an amber liquid was staining the pieces of paper and even Leaks, who was sitting on his bed, had his hair dishevelled and his clothes were stained with amber too.

“Oh goodness gracious Leaks!” Shui ran at him and held him by the shoulders. “What happened here? Are you injured? Does anything hurt? Do you need me to sing a paean for you?”

Leaks shook Shui’s hands off him. “I’m _not_ injured, do not worry.”

“Are you sure? I know how to treat wounds, to a certain degree, and a paean is really effective to-”

_“I’m fine!”_

Shui backed up a couple of steps. Leaks didn’t usually raise his voice, so it was probably the best choice to stop nagging at him and let him have his space. Still, Shui was _worrie_ d!

Leaks took a deep breath and sighed, his posture relaxing a bit.

“Forgive me, I should not have yelled.”

“It’s okay, but, are you _really_ fine? At least explain to me what happened around here.”

While Shui knew himself a bit of an airhead, Leaks having his house anything other than immaculate was not normal for him, less than Leaks had spilled something over his treasured manuscripts. There had to be something going on, right?

Leaks remained silent for a while, until eventually…

“I just… got myself into a bit of a situation.”

 _A situation?_ Shui turned his head to the side, curious. “What kind of situation?”

Leaks lowered his head. “Well… There’s a chance I _might_ have made a mistake while brewing a potion…”

Well, that would explain the spilled liquid all over the place, but there was still something that Leaks wasn’t telling him. It was obvious from the way that Leaks avoided looking at him.

Wait, it wasn’t _only_ that Leaks wasn’t looking at him. Leaks didn’t have his eyes open _at all_.

“I was trying to brew a sleep potion,” Leaks continued, “but I accidentally mixed in an amber stone, which caused a bad reaction and…”

“And…?”

“And, instead of sleep, I casted a blindness curse on myself.”

Shui’s eyes went wide open, and he was about to start screaming too, but Leaks extended his hand and put his palm against Shui’s shoulder.

“Do not panic, it does not mean that _I am blind per se_. A blindness curse is an ailment that makes it painful to keep my eyes open, it does not mess with my actual senses, and it’s reversible, so please _do not panic_. The last thing I need right now is someone panicking and messing more of my manuscripts up.”

Well, it’s not that easy to not panic, Shui thought. Still, he took a deep breath and tried to relax his alarmed pulse. Breath in, breath out. Breath in, breath out. Leaks said it was reversible, right? Then it was all okay, right?

“Alright, alright, no panicking,” Shui said, his voice cracking a bit. “How can you reverse the ailment?”

“There are two options,” Leaks explained. “For one, I can wait for a couple of days until it dissipates-”

“No way!” Shui exclaimed. “Then how will you cook? How will you know what time of the day is, so you can go to sleep? You cannot study if you’re blind for two days!”

“ _That’s why,”_ Leaks continued, his words heavy with annoyance. “I need your help.”

Shui froze in his spot and blinked. Once. Twice. Three times. _Wait… did I… Did I hear correctly?_

“Around the papers I spilled, there has to be a recipe for eye drops. If you can find it and prepare it-”

“You need my help?!” Shui _beamed_ in happiness. Leaks was _asking for help_! “Of course, I’ll help gladly! So, eye drops? Let’s see, eye drops, eye drops…”

Shui started looking through the papers spilled through the floor. Thankfully, while a lot of ribikas were illiterate, Shui had learned how to read and write a long time ago, so he could write poems and remember them later, so he had no problem reading through the papers. There were some spell descriptions, some potions, curses, Shui even found a page that described old myths from the two-caned times. Wow, Leaks really has a big collection!

Finally, after searching for a while, Shui eventually found a single page that read “eye drops” in the title, but…

“Um, Leaks…”

“Yes?”

“Well, um…” Shui started stuttering, as he picked up the soggy page. “Don’t panic, but the recipe _may_ or _may not_ be drenched and unreadable.”

Leaks’ following silence felt way too ominous for Shui’s liking.

“Have you happened to stumble across a panacea recipe in between your looking?” Leaks asked, his voice way too controlled and flat.

Shui looked through the rest of the pages on the floor, but he couldn’t find a single page that wasn’t too soggy to pick up, let alone read.

“I don’t think I’m going to find anything here,” Shui announced, his ears flopping to the sides.

Leaks sighed, feeling the weight of exhaustion over his back. Really, nothing could go well for once, could it?

Without a recipe, Leaks was forced to try and remember the ingredients. Of course, that proved itself a bit difficult, since, as he listed different types of salts, flowers and leaves, he started to realize how he was mixing up the recipes for the eye drops and the sleeping potion. Then, he started correcting himself, listing ingredients that were not necessary and listing those that were, but Shui started to get overwhelmed by the obscenely large collection of ingredients that Leaks had in his collection. _Good grief, how does Leaks keep all these jars?!_

Eventually, the list was reduced to five ingredients; a bottle of milk, mint leaves, a transparent liquid that wasn’t water, a transparent liquid that _was indeed_ water and a sparkly dust, and after a long session of shaking flasks, crushing leaves, mixing liquids and shaking the flask some more, eventually, Leaks gave the potion a sniff and gave his verdict.

“It’s good.”

“What? _Only_ good?” Shui pouted. “Isn’t it ‘ _perfect_ ,’ or ‘ _an amazing job for an amateur,_ ’ or even ‘ _thank you Shui, you’re a lifesaver,_ ’ or something like that?”

“It’s not _done_ yet,” Leaks said, a bit of sourness hidden between his words. “Give it to me.”

Shui gave the potion to Leaks, who held it tightly for a moment, mumbling under his breath.

“Look closely.”

Shui did. He stared at the small bottle, at the details of the glass, at the small particles that remained of the mint leaves at the bottom, when suddenly-

From a milky, thick white colour, it started to _move_. A small swirl was born inside the bottle, mixing the liquid inside once more, small bubbles were rising from the bottom, and the colour, oh the _colour_ , it was changing! From white, it started to become minty green. From a thick texture, it was becoming transparent. As Leaks’ mumbling died, the potion had changed into a completely new liquid!

“Whoooaaaa!” Shui’s eyes were sparkling in amaze. “That was amazing Leaks! It changed colours!”

“Is it a green colouring?”

“Yep! Does that mean it’s ready now?”

Leaks sighed again, but this time in relief. “Yes, it’s ready. If I apply two drops of it into my eyes, the curse will dissipate soon enough.”

With that said, Shui picked a small dropper from Leaks’ tools and handed it to him. After a couple of tries (both of which ended up dropping potion on Leaks’ cheeks instead of his eyes), Leaks handed the dropper back to Shui and asked him to do it. He had to hold Leaks’ eyelids open with his hands but, apart from that, and a small pain groan from Leaks, it wasn’t too difficult.

“There!” Shui announced, giving Leaks a pat on the head. “Now everything should be okay, right?”

“Yes, I would say that, by the time the Moon of Night is up, the curse should dissipate.”

“But, you won’t be able to eat dinner that way.”

“I’ll be fine, don’t worry.”

At that moment, Shui felt an idea popping instantly inside of his head and smiled at it.

“I know! I’ll take care of you for today!”

“ _What?”_ Leaks asked, but Shui was already acting.

* * *

Shui had brought a basket with fruits, a piece of meat and a special something that he would leave for dessert (. After getting Leaks to tell him where he stored his food, Shui started preparing a quick recipe of meat marinated in kuim sauce. He didn’t know if Leaks would like it, but it wasn’t like Shui would leave Leaks starving. The sweet smell of the berries filled the room, making Shui’s stomach rumble a bit.

After finishing, he handed Leaks a spoon and a bowl with the cooked meat, with some green leaves added to the side. It wasn’t the fanciest presentation, but Leaks couldn’t see it either way, so Shui was happy with it.

“Hope you like it!”

Leaks didn’t take the bowl immediately. “I didn’t ask you to cook me something.”

“And I did either way.”

“You don’t need to help me.”

“But _I want_ to,” Shui insisted. “Now, eat your food you dummy, there’s a lot to clean up around here.”

Shui almost had to force Leaks to take the bowl before picking a piece of cloth to clean up. He started by picking up the papers that could be saved, leaving them on the desk and asking Leaks if it was okay to dump the ones that were soaked. After that, he started wiping the floor and cleaning the broken glass pieces, putting them in a small sack that he would later dispose of.

It took a while, but by the time the Moon of Day dropped, Shui managed to leave the place almost as immaculate as Leaks would usually have it. He had even cleaned the bowl from where Leaks had eaten.

“Done and done!” Shui announced.

“Good. Now _go_.”

Shui’s jaw almost hit the floor. “Oh, come on! You’re kicking me out? After all I did for you?”

“It’s not safe to travel long distances at night. You better get going now.”

 _Oh_ , Shui thought, _he’s… he’s worried about me, isn’t he?_ Leaks had established a safe route for Shui to walk through, but even with it, he was still worried that Shui could get involved with some monster along the way.

Either way, he pouted at the fact that he had to leave Leaks alone while the curse still hadn’t dissipated completely.

“Are you sure you’re not going to need anything else?” he asked.

Leaks didn’t answer. Saddened, Shui took it as an indication to just pick up his stuff and leave quickly, so he started picking up his stuff and getting it inside his basket.

“Shui,” Leaks called him.

“Yes?” Shui’s ears perked up.

“When you came in, you mentioned something called a ‘paean’…”

“I did. It’s a special type of song that heals flesh wounds with my energy.”

“Oh. So, it _only_ heals flesh wounds?”

Shui tilted his head, unable to comprehend where was Leaks going with this.

“Well, yeah, that’s its purpose, but I have many songs that work for different scenarios. Why?”

“I… I wanted to ask if you, by any chance, knew a… _lullaby_?”

 A lullaby? _Well,_ Shui thought, _yeah, I do, it’s a simple melody and lyrics, but why do you_ …

Wait… Didn’t Leaks say at the beginning how he had been trying to make a potion that turned out wrong? A sleep potion…

“Are you having troubles to sleep?”

Leaks, instead of answering, _turned his head away from Shui_ , but that wasn’t enough for him to not notice the fact that _Leaks was blushing_.

Shui smiled fondly. “Yes, I do know a lullaby. I can sing for you if you want to.”

Leaks still didn’t answer. Shui took this silence as his cue to walk up to the bed.

He sat carefully as Leaks accommodated himself on the bed, still facing away from Shui. A lullaby, right? It’s been a while since I’ve sang one of those, Shui thought to himself. As his fingers intertwined with Leaks’ hair, caressing him slowly, Shui sang a song about a boy counting the stars up in the sky. The boy loved the stars, so each night he would count them, trying to know how many of them there were. It was an endless quest that kept his love alive. Shui sang about the boy, whose love gave him a purpose for the rest of his life.

Leaks listened intently to the song, to the slow pace of the words and the melody, to the poem that was mixed with Shui’s silky smooth voice. He felt the touch on his hair, the warmth spreading across his whole being, and before he knew it, his breathing was slowing down.

Leaks’ breathing became slower and longer. His whole body seemed to relax a bit. Shui smiled, as he knew the lullaby was working.

“Hey,” Leaks muttered. “Thank you, Shui. For helping me.”

Shui kept singing, caressing Leaks’ ears from time to time, but that doesn’t mean he didn’t feel warmth spreading across his chest, joy spreading through his entire being.

 _You’re welcome_.

As the Moon of Day rose from its slumber, a new day’s light shone right on Leaks’ face, waking him up. As he opened his eyes, he felt how the curse had already fully dissipated, which, while expected, was still surprising. Shui had done a good job with the eye drops, in the end.

Well, it was a new day, and he had to reorganize the papers he had spilled yesterday while trying to work blindly. He tried to get up from the bed, but there was an arm over him, preventing him from-

Wait, an arm?

He turned around slowly, and as he did, he found-

 _Shui_.

What came first, I wonder; the sensation of a vein pulsing on his forehead, the gritting teeth, or the blush that came with the realization that this stupid cat had lied on _his_ bed, _cuddled_ him and _slept with him_ …

He was about to scream, something along the line of “Get out of my house now!” but, as he noticed Shui’s soft features as he slept, as he noticed Shui’s slow breathing on the curve of his neck, as he noticed just how peaceful he looked… he found himself unable to wake him up.

 _Curses,_ Leaks thought to himself, _I am way too weak when it comes to him_.

* * *

 

 


End file.
